


A Journey to a New Home

by LadyFancy69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bat Family, Bat Family mentiond, Jason leaves Gotham, New Beginnings, Other, RHATO 25, Start Of A New Life, Starting Over, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: The first hit was Earth shattering, and the second was life altering, the rest of the beating his dad gave him broke the illusion that there was any love held for him.





	A Journey to a New Home

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I think Jason would leave his family because he feels like he is not part of it. I might wright some more of Jason new life if i get inspired.

He was bloody, hurt, and down right frightened for his life. Frightened for his mental and physical being that would no doubt be highly questionable again. He was lonely and all he knew was ripped from him again. The first hit was Earth shattering, and the second was life altering, the rest of the beating his dad gave him broke the illusion that there was any love held for him. The tiny little part that held any hope for Bruce’s love took a leap and sunk into the deepest part of Mariana s Trench. The longing for love never too rear its ugly head ever again.

Jason's body trembles from his fractured bones as he stares out into the park. Eyes vacant as strong winds rush all around his figure, smoke rises from his mouth, rapidly it disappears as its scattered to the wind.

The sun barely risen making the street laps the only proper source of light for the park that's located near the hospital. Its to early and cold for any sane person to be around. The teen lets his mind wonder, eyes staring at the pink horizon, his thoughts only interrupted momentarily by the comings and goings of the people from the hospital.

He is brought out of his musings by a cry that gives him whiplash. He openly stares as a woman lovingly stares at her baby. The blond woman gently cradles her bundle, a man steps out with two kids and joins her. A family. 

They brought bags with them, freshly out of the hospital with a newborn. Jason could not help but stare at them longingly. He desperately always wanted that, a loving family. But he never got it. Not with Will, who was never at home, or Catherine who turned out to be his step-mom. 

Bruce, Bruce had been the closest thing he had to a father. Jason who wanted attention from his father, and got it but it slowly became less as time passed. The family packed into a car and drove off. 

Yes, Jason would never get that type of love. His father never wanted him, he was only a burden to him and Catherine. Sheila gave him up, Jason should have known his mother never wanted him. Her actions spoke clearly, but he was young and naïve. The teenager wanted to be loved, terrified Bruce was going to kick him out he left to find her, before Bruce gave him up. 

“You were never wanted,” he continued to look the way the minivan left. “I wished I've stayed dead, then I would never have known how much Bruce would end up hating me.”

The sun was climbing higher and higher in the sky, but it didn't do shit for the cold. Fingers cold, even with them being stuffed in his jeans pockets, his nose cold and leaking mucus. With no jacket on, the young man got up and left the bench in the park. 

“I could take a hint,” he wasn't wanted. Jason would leave Bruce with his real son, and the rest of his rosy family. 

It was time to leave Gotham. He left in the same direction the family had gone, there was a nearby bus station what would take him away to another state, into another life, maybe a happier one. 

The wind howled, cutting and seeping into every person and place. In a far off corner of a wealthy home, a family of five sat down to eat their meal, a man named Bruce sat down with three of his sons, and his butler who served them food. 

On the other end, a young man who was released from the hospital bought a ticket to the next bus going out of New Jersey. 


End file.
